Inazuma Eleven: Book Of Poem
by Crystal Nyrent
Summary: Ini sebuah fic gaje yang kutulis demi hiburan semata. Berisi berbagai cerita yang di campur dengan sebuah puisi yang acak - acakan. Ikuti cerita gaje ini dengan resiko anda masing - masing
1. Love On The Hill

**Inazuma Eleven: Book Of Poem**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning: Jika Fic ini menyebabkan sakit perut berkelanjutan, rahang pegel, dan penyakit tertawa lainnya, maka itu diluar tanggung jawab saya**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Saya, Crystal Nyrent tidak memiliki Inazuma Eleven dan saudara - saudaranya**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Poem #1**

**Love On The Hill**

Normal POV

Di sebuah wilayah yang tak bernama dan bertuan. Hiduplah seorang cowok yang ganteng, cantik, ( katanya ) ketje badai dan cetar membahana tapi rambutnya cuy kayak cewek mao ke kondangan (?). Cowok ini dikenal sebagai Shindou Takuto. Shindou juga dikenal sebagai anak paling puitis di seluruh dunia dan akhirat (?). Jika Shindou melewati sebuah lorong yang penuh dengan manusia maka hasilnya, cowok bakal klepek - klepek kayak ikan yang kehabisan nafas karena dikirain cewek *plakk dan cewek bakal pingsan gara - gara iri sama rambutnya.

Di suatu hari yang cerah untuk jiwa yang sepi (?), Shindou yang kebosanan di rumahnya yang sekecil istana (?) Memutuskan untuk pergi ke hutan kematian (?) Dia berjalan dan berjalan dan berjalan dan berjalan dan berjalan da... ( Iya iya udah tau lanjutannya ) sampai akhirnya dia menemukan sebuah bukit nan indah, cantik, baik hati (?), tidak sombong (?) Dan rajin menabung (?)

Shindou's POV

Aku berjalan ke puncak bukit tersebut dan menemukan sesuatu yang lebih cetar membahana yaitu...trio rumus fisika.

"Halo Shindou !" Ucap Beta dengan senang.

"STOPPP !" Ucap Author yang sudah tidak tahan lagi.

"Kau mencuri hatiku~ hatiku~" Gamma malah melanjutkan kata - kata Author menjadi nyanyian.

Karena si kakek Gamma telah bernyanyi, si trio rumus fisika pun berjoget - joget ria. Amarah Author pun naik ke atas genteng ( kenapa genteng ? Jawabannya tentu saja karena ubun - ubun sudah terlalu mainstream ). Dengan kekuatan yang Author pinjem dari gue, Author menendang mereka kembali ke alamnya. Setelah trio itu terbang layaknya tim roket, Author pun menghilang

Ok balik to cerita

Aku berjalan ke atas bukit itu dan melihat sesuatu yang lebih cetar membahana yaitu...seorang wanita cantik dengan rambut pink imutnya. Wajahnya yang cantik bagaikan malaikat kematian (?) Diterpa oleh sinar mentari sore yang oren seoren boneka kepiting Author (?) Karena terlalu terpesona maka gue tanpa sadar jalan kearahnya sambil memasang senyum paling ketjeh.

"Halo, manis" Ucapku dengan ( sok ) kull.

Bukannya klepek - klepek tuh cewek malah lemparin sepatu kanannya ke gue. Alhasil, gue sama sepatunya yang senasib ama gue itu guling - gulingan sambil nurunin bukit. Kami terus berguling sampai di masuk ke kamarku di rumahku dan kepentok kaki ranjang.

Setelah bangkit gue langsung menangis sambil mengatakan sumpah serapah dengan bonus kuah gratis (?) Ke sepatu tersebut. Lalu, di sepatu itu gue melihat sebuah tulisan...

_**Bagi yang menemukan, harap kembalikan ke Kirino Ranmaru di Jl Neraka no 13 blok asdfg nomor pikir sendiri..**_

Setelah melihat tulisan itu, gue yang awalnya mencaci maki (?) Ntu sepatu langsung memeluknya layaknya wandaba (?). Bahkan Sutiyem, pembantu gue yang masuk buat beresin kamar langsung keluar lagi karena dikirain gue udah gila.

Dengan cepat, gue mengambil senjata - senjata (?) gue yaitu pensil, penghapus and serutan. Gue duduk di meja belajar buat bikin puisi tercintah buat anak cewek cantik yang ( kayaknya ) bernama Kirino Ranmaru itu. 7 hari 7 malam pun berlalu, gue akhirnya selesai membuat masterchef eh salah maksudnya masterpiece gue.

Dengan cepat gue berlari ke atas bukit yang terletak di hutan kematian itu. Saking cepetnya, ibu - ibu yang gue lewatin langsung kabur karena dia kira gue itu setan. Akhirnya gue sampai juga di bukit itu dan anak cewek manis itu lagi ngaso (?) di tempat yang waktu itu. Gue berdehem dua kali dan mengeluarkan kertas berisi resep jatuh cinta buat dia alias masterpiece gue.

**Kirino Ranmaru**

**Buatan: Shindou Takuto yang paling ketjeh badai**

**.**

**Kirino Ranmaru, kau bagai sebuah kabut di malam hari yang membuatku nabrak pohon.**

**Tapi itu semua rela aku lalui demi selalu bersama kamu (SFX: Cieee, cieeee)**

**7 Hari 7 malam kulalui tanpa tidur karena aku selalu minum kopi malam malam**

**Taukah kau ? Aku minum kopi karena tidak sabar ingin melihat wajahmu yang bagaikan Selendang Gemez ( baca: S*l*n* G*m*z )**

**Hari ini, aku Shindou Takuto yang paling ketjeh dan cetar mambahana ini ingin menjadikanmu sebagai pacarku yang unyu. Maukah kau, Kirino Ranmaru menerima panah dari cupid (?)**

Akhirnya puisi indah ( baca: nista ) itu sukses kubacakan di depannya. Dia tampaknya terpesona dengan puisiku. Pipinya yang memerah unyu bangetzzzz keliatannya. Dia menghampiriku dan...

Normal POV

"WOI LO ! UDAH MALINGIN SEPATU GUE NGEGOMBALIN GUE LAGI ! BALIKIN SEPATU GUE GAK ?!" Teriaknya dengan kejam, ternyata pipinya memerah karena amarah.

"E-eh...tapi..." Ucap Shindou dengan takut sambil memberikan sepatunya.

"GAK ADA TAPI TAPIAN. DENGER YE, GUE ITU COWOK TULEN, NGERTI KAGAK LO ?! SEKARANG JUGA LO PERGI DARI HADAPAN GUE !" Teriaknya.

"HUUUWWWAAAAA...EMAK !" Shindou pun menangis tersedu - sedu sambil pulang kerumah.

Yah, itulah akhir dari cerita gaje ini. Dari sini kita bisa mengambil moralnya yaitu...Kalau mau ngegombal liat liat dulu

**Tamat**

Crystal: Yosh ! Satu chapter selese...

Shindou: *pundung di pojokan*

Kirino: Shin, sorry itu kan suruhan Author. Maapin gue lha...kita kan prens

Tsurugi: Tanggung jawab tuh Thor.

Crystal: Thar Thor Thar Thor, kamu kira aku dewa petir. Tapi, Shindou maapin aku ya...abis ini paling kamu gak jadi pemeran utama lagi.

Shindou: *masih pundung + ngambek

Tenma: Crystal ! Mau nanya, orang yang ngebaca ni fic boleh request gak ?

Crystal: Boleh dong, tinggal tulis aja di review. Oh iya, satu lagi ini fic gak bakal pernah complete sampe pemberitahuan selanjutnya.

Yukimura: Waduh ! Ficnya bisa ada banyak chapter dong...

Crystal: Iya, tapi Yukimura kok bisa disini ?

Yukimura: Oh itu aku terbang ke sini naek pesawat terbang trus masuk ke sini lewat pintu yang itu

**Gedubrak !**

Crystal: Ya sudah lah, oh iya lupa bilang, request boleh berupa Inazuma Eleven / Go / Galaxy / Chrono Stone. Jaaa~


	2. Mother's Love

**Inazuma Eleven: Book Of Poem**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning: Jika Fic ini menyebabkan sakit perut berkelanjutan, rahang pegel, dan penyakit tertawa lainnya, maka itu diluar tanggung jawab saya**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Saya, Crystal Nyrent tidak memiliki Inazuma Eleven dan saudara - saudaranya**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Poem #2**

**Mother's Love**

Author's POV

Kisah Al alias alkisah di sebuah kerajaan alien ada seorang ratu berambut biru yang cantik nan misterius. Dia merupakan istri dari suaminya yang memiliki rambut layaknya bawang merah. Nama ratu tersebut adalah Kazemaru Ichirouta sedangkan suaminya bernama Kiyama Hiroto. Mereka hidup dengan damai, tentram dan berbahagia selamanya...Tamat.

"Woi, Thor yang bener napa ? Kalau gini caranya gimana gua bisa ngeksis ?" Protes Hiroto.

"Syukurlah...ternyata ada juga chara yang mau nih fic dilanjutin. Oke dah, aku ulang lageee" Ucapku dengan senang.

Jadi, Raja dan Ratu itu akan segera memiliki keturunan, kenapa ? Masih nanya ya gara - gara sang ratu hamil lha...Tapi sang ratu yang cantiknya mengalahkan Dewi Sandra itu malah jatuh dan akhirnya sakit alias jatuh sakit. Sang Raja pun panik, dia telah memanggil seluruh dokter yang ada di dunia dan akhirat (?). Dari dokter umum ampe dokter kulit (?) Tapi tetep aja penyakitnya gak bisa disembuin.

Hingga suatu hari sang raja mendapat pangsit eh salah maksudnya wangsit dari mimpinya. Di mimpinya ada seorang kakek tua yang ngaku - ngaku (?) sebagai Endou Daisuke ( padahal beneran ) bilang bahwa hanya ada 1 benda yang bisa menyembuhkan sang istri yaitu Bunga Safir (bukan batu ye...bunga !).

Sang raja yang udah kehilangan harapan dan harga diri (?) Pun mengerahkan seluruh pasukan yang dia punya. Sampe - sampe gak ada satu pun penjaga yang jagain istana. Pernah suatu waktu, ada yang mau mencuri di istana itu. Mau denger ceritanya ? Nih baca aja...

***Flashback**

Seorang pencuri masuk dari jendela. Saat dia mau ngambil sebuah perhiasan mahal, sang raja masuk.

"Eh, ngapai lo disini ?" Tanya sang raja yang lagi stress.

"Mao nyuri mas" Jawab pencuri itu dengan polosnya.

"Oo...mau nyuri, ati - ati ye" Jawab sang raja yang kemudian melanjutkan aktivitasnya.

***Flashbacknya berakhir bro...**

Ternyata usaha itu tak sia - sia, bunga itu pun berhasil ditemukan oleh para prajurit. Beberapa bulan kemudian seorang putri pun lahir. Tidak seperti emak ato bapaknya rambut anak itu berwarna ( Merah + biru puder + biru safir =) ungu. Hiroto ama Kazemaru yang kesenangan langsung harlem shake di tempat. Saat si bayi cuma bisa cengo. Setelah berselebrasi ria, mereka memutuskan untuk menamai si bayi.

"Yang mulia, nih bayi yang cantik mau dikasih nama siapa ?" Tanya seorang maid bernama Aki.

"Gak tau deh, belum ada ide nih" Jawab Kazemaru.

"Gimana kalo namanya Ichi Jr aja" Usul sang raja yang agak rada - rada itu *plakk

"Iiiih, honey kamu masa gak punya nama yang bagusan sih" Komen Kazemaru.

Lalu tiba - tiba jendela terbuka dan angin masih press pun masuk. Ternyata bukan hanya angin yang masuk, sebuah pesawat kertas yang telah mengarungi 6 benua (?)dan 5 samudra (?) Ikut masuk dan mengenai jidat anak bayi itu. Kazemaru membuka lipatannya karena iseng (maklum, selama jadi ratu dia gak bisa iseng) tapi ternyata ada tulisan di kertas itu yaitu: Fuyuka.

"Wah nih nama boleh juga nih" Ucap Kazemaru.

"Tapi kayaknya Ich..." Ucapan Hiroto terpotong oleh death glarenya Kazemaru.

"Maksud aku, kayaknya 'Fuyuka' itu nama yang cantik" Si raja itu ngeles kayak bajaj.

Maka mereka pun sepakat dan menggelar pesta kecil - kecilan tapi mengundang semua rakyat di sana (?). Pesta berakhir tepat pada jam 12:00 karena Cinderella harus cepet - cepet pulang (apa hubungannya). Saat semua orang tertidur dengan tidak elit karena kecapekan, seseorang dengan rambut menyerupai nanas dan memakai kacamata renang menyusup ke istana dan menculik sang bayi yang lucu, menggemaskan, unyu - unyu, pendiem, penurut, pokonya dambaan semua orang deh.

Keesokan harinya, seluruh kerajaan terkena gempa bumi 7,8 SR yang disebabkan oleh teriakan 9 oktaf milik sang ratu ( yang katanya ) paling ketjeh badai and cetar membahana. Gimana gak gempa bumi ? Si anak yang baru aja dilahirin kemaren, udah kabur dari rumah ( baca: diculik ). Karena saking sedihnya, sang ratu pun membuat sebuah puisi yang seperti ini...

**Anakku**

**By: Kazemaru Ichirouta ratu paling ketjeh sejagat raya**

**.**

**Anakku...dimana gerangan engkau berada ? **

**Teganya engkau meninggalkan ibu sendiri dalam kegalauan**

**Baru aja gue lahirin lo kemaren, eh lo malah udah kabur (?)**

**Sebenernya apa sih salah ibu sehingga membuatmu tidak betah dirumah (?)**

**Kumohon anakku, jika engkau mendengar ini jawablah ibu, nak**

Yah kita biarkan saja ratu yang lagi sakit itu (sakit apa ? Sakit jiwa ? | uennak aja, maksudnya sakit ati tau | oo...ampelanya sakit juga gak ? | memangnya Kazemaru ayam ?)

Sementara itu, di menara yang tingginya mengalahkan menara eiffel (?) Seseorang berdiri sambil menggendong bayi tak berdosa tersebut.

"Hehehe, bocah ini milikku" Ucapnya.

Serasa tak terima, sang bayi manis itu pun ngompol dalam gendongan penyihir yang telah menjelek - jelekan dirinya tersebut.

**Tamat**

**( Setidaknya Untuk Saat ini ) **

Hiroto: Thor ?

Crystal: Ye ?

Hiroto: Endingnya gitu doang ? Kok gak kayak ending ya ?

Kariya: Iiih...om gimana sih, kan ada tulisannya 'setidaknya untuk saat ini'

Crystal: Tuh Kariya aja pinter, masa kamu gak ngerti sih ?

Hiroto: Kariya boleh pinter tapi tetep aja kecean gue

Kariya: Uenak aja ! Kecean juga gue kaleee...

Ok, kita biarkan saja kedua orang diatas beradu mulut and kuah...

Kazemaru: *pundung di pojokan* kenapa kamu meninggalkan ibu, nak ?

Endou: Thor, Kazemaru napa ? Emangnya dia punya anak ?

Crystal: Kalo di cerita sih ada, kalau aslinya gak tau deh

Semuanya: Ooo~

Crystal: Ok semuanya, masih ditunggu lho requestnya. Jaaa~


	3. Hatred Of The Stepfather

**Inazuma Eleven: Book Of Poem **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning: Jika Fic ini menyebabkan sakit perut berkelanjutan, rahang pegel, dan penyakit tertawa lainnya, maka itu diluar tanggung jawab saya**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Saya, Crystal Nyrent tidak memiliki Inazuma Eleven dan saudara - saudaranya**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Poem #3**

**Hatred Of The Stepfather**

Author's POV

Menyambung cerita dari chapter sebelah. 17 tahun telah berlalu dan sang putri yang kabur (?) Alias di culik telah tumbuh dewasa di sebuah menara yang tinggi - tinggi sekali~. Sayangnya dia tidak punya teman, satu - satunya teman miliknya ( tadi katanya gak ada temen ) adalah seekor bunglon kecil bernama ( maapin gue ya ) Endou Mamoru. Gadis ini memiliki keistimewaan berupa rambut ungu yang panjangnya melebihi jalan dari Jakarta ke Singapur (?).

"Fuyuka ! Turunkan rambutmu dan bantu Papa, nak" Itu adalah suara (yang ngakunya) ayah tiri.

"Baik Pa !" Fuyuka menurut.

Fuyuka melempar rambutnya melalui sebuah katrol dan menariknya dengan susah payah kenapa ? Karena ntu Papa udah tinggi, berat, suka maen bola, kemana - mana mukanya sedatar tembok (?), rambutnya setebel nanas (?), otaknya besar jadinya berat (?), belum lagi harga dirinya yang besar and mahal (?).

Akhirnya setelah 1 dekade berlalu (?) Sang Papa pun berhasil sampai. Kalian pasti bertanya - tanya sebenarnya siapa sih si bapak tiri itu, ya kan... ? ( Nggak tuh ). ( Yang ngakunya ) Papa tiri Fuyuka itu adalah Kidou Yuuto. Sebenernya, apa sih yang si Kidou mau dari Fuyuka ? Cuma satu, rambutnya doang, kenapa ? Karena Kidou iri ? Gak lah.

Itu karena rambut Fuyuka kan ungu gara - gara bunga ajaib, nah ntu bunga katanya bisa ngabulin apa aja perintah lo. Makanya dia ngincer ntu rambut biar dia bisa jadi raja.

"Pagi, Pa" Sapa Fuyuka.

"Pagi, Fuyuka" Sahut Papa.

"Pa, besok kan Fuyuka ulang tahun, Fuyuka boleh keluar dari menara gak ?"

"Fuyuka, udah berapa kali Papa bilang ? Hutan itu tempat yang bla bla bla..." Kidou terus nyrocos.

Fuyuka hanya diam sambil melihat jam tangannya. 1 jam telah berlalu dan akhirnya sang Papa tiri itu selesai.

"Kamu sudah mengerti kan, Fuyuka ?" Tanyanya.

"Iya, Pa maaf ya" Ucap Fuyuka.

"Tapi Pa aku punya ide, aku tidak ingin keluar sebagai hadiah ulang tahun. Aku maunya erm... PS3, lumayan buat ngebunuh yang namanya kebosanan" Lanjut Fuyuka.

"PS3 ? Oh yaudah deh, Papa bakal ngunjungin bapaknya Manabe, paling 3 hari baru balik" Ucap Kidou yang langsung mengambil jubah merah yang ia colong dari gadis bertudung merah (?).

Dia pun akhirnya pergi. Setelah pergi, Fuyuka lompat - lompat gaje + harlem shake + gangnam style + ngegotik. Setelah puas berselebrasi bersama Endou yang kleyengan karena abis nari - nari, Fuyuka langsung turun dari menara dengan rambutnya itu. Baru saja menapakan kakinya ke tanah, Kidou muncul dari balik, semak - semak.

"Fuyuka, sudah kuduga bahwa kamu merencanakan sesuatu, sekarang kembali naik kembali ke menara" suruh Papanya.

"Tapi, Pa ? Gimana caranya Fuyuka balik ke atas ?" Tanya (baca: ngeles) Fuyuka.

Kidou pun membuka pintu di sampingnya. Ternyata, di balik pintu itu terdapat sebuah lift (?)

"Masuk" Ucapnya pendek.

Fuyuka sebagai anak yang baik dan taat pada perintah orang tua tiri (?) Pun menurut. Dengan susah payah, ia menarik rambutnya dan berdesak - desakan di dalam lift dengan rambutnya sendiri.

Fuyuka's POV

Pintu lift terbuka dan aku keluar dari lift itu.

'Kayaknya abis ini gua gak bisa keluar lagi selamanya' Pikirku.

Aku pun segera masuk ke kamarku untuk menangis.

"Hiks..hiks..."

"Cup cup nak..." Seseorang berkata dan menepuk punggungku berkali - kali.

Aku mengangkat mukaku dan melihat...Author ada di sampingku.

"Kok...hiks...Author ada...hiks...disini ?" Tanyaku disela tangisan.

"Buat menhibur kamu. Sama mau kasih tau, si Endou ilang" Ucap Author dengan santai.

"WHAT ?! ENDOU ILANG ?! WADUH MAMPUS DAH GUE. ITU KAN SATU - SATUNYA TEMEN GUE DISINI" Aku berteriak.

Dengan segera, aku mengacak - acak semua tempat, mulai dari laci sampai setiap lembar dari buku gue (?).

Endou's POV

Fuyuppe yang kukira mau ngelap jendela ternyata malah nerjunin diri sendiri. Akibatnya, gue yang nangkring di pundaknya pun kaget dan terpisah darinya.

Sekarang, gue masih jatoh, entah udah berapa lama gue jatoh kayak gini, mungkin udah 1 jam. Lalu, karena kebosenan gue ngaso dulu di udara, sampai aku menabrak sesuatu yang lebih tepatnya seseorang. Keliatannya, dia lagi dikejar maling atau...dia malingnya entah aku tidak tau, gue itu kan bunglon bukan Kidou.

Akhirnya, setelah 8 detik, 8 menit, 8 jam (?), 8 hari (?), 8 bulan (?) dan 8 tahun (?), ( kenapa 8 ? Karena kata orang itu adalah angka keberuntungan ) orang itu berhenti dan mengangkat ekorku.

"Dasar bunglon penggangu" Ucapnya.

Entah apa yang gue pikirin, gue jadi inget ama Fuyuppe karena sebelum nyasar di udara, gue bisa liat si Kidou sembunyi di semak - semak, itu artinya Fuyuppe pasti ketahuan.

Sebagai bunglon yang tidak bisa bicara aku hanya bisa memperagakan dengan bahasa isyarat, awalnya kupikir itu berhasil tapi...

"Kamu mau ngomong apa sih ?" Tanyanya.

**Gedubrak !**

Fuyuka's POV

Aku menangis lagi, kali ini dengan latar belakang yang sangat tidak enak dilihat. Aku sedang berdiri di balkon dan menara sudah kaya pesawat pecah (?). Karena sedih, sebuah puisi pun muncul di benakku.

**Kejamnya Papa Tiri**

**Dibuat oleh: Kudou Fuyuka yang lagi galau**

**.**

**Kejamnya Papa tiri, walaupun ia berpura - pura baik**

**Tapi namanya juga kejam, ya pastinya gak enak**

**Aku dari anak yang masih bau kencur sampai dewasa**

**Hanya dikurung di menara dengan Endou si bunglon menemani**

**Tapi sekarang aku kesepian karena Endou menghilang layaknya hantu di pagi hari**

Author's POV

Ok, kita akan lihat si Endou lagi dengan sang maling itu.

Ternyata, si maling mendengar puisi indah (baca: nista ) tersebut dan mengikutinya. Ia sampai di sebuah menara yang cetar membahana tingginya tapi gampang dipanjat. Ia pun memanjat menara itu karena gak tau kalau ada lift. Dari kejauhan, Kidou melihat si maling dan berlari menuju lift dan naik ke tempat Fuyuka.

Mereka berdua pun berlomba, si maling dan Endou dengan otot ( tentu saja milik si maling ) sedangkan Kidou malah ngegotik dengan santai dalam lift. Akhirnya, si maling sampai juga di tempat Fuyuka, dan dia...

"Lama amat sih lo ? Lagian lu mau ngapain ?" Gak taunya si Kidou udah duluan.

Si maling langsung mengerjap - ngerjap.

"Gue kagak salah liat nih ? Ini Kidou kan ? Masbro gue pas SMP (?). Lo gak inget ama gue ? Ini Ishido Shuuji alias Gouenji Shuuya" Ucap sang maling yang ternyata adalah Gouenji.

"Gouenji ? Lo ngapain di sini ?" Baru aja si Kidou nanya.

**Prang !**

Tubuh Kidou pun roboh karena terkena pukulan penggorengan dari sang pemain kasti handal kita...Kudou Fuyuka... Gouenji yang berdiri di sana pun menatap Fuyuka. Dan dia pun langsung jatoh ke bawah eh salah maksudnya jatoh cinta (SFX: cieee ciee). Fuyuka yang melihat Gouenji langsung lari memeluk...Endou yang ada di bahu Gouenji.

"ENDOU ! AKHIRNYA KETEMU JUGA ! TAU GAK SIH ?! AKU NYARI KAMU KEMANA - MANA !" Teriak Fuyuka dengan senang.

Gouenji yang cuma bisa twitches langsung berdehem dua kali. Fuyuka yang (akhirnya) menyadari keberadaan Gouenji tampak takut.

"Namaku Gouenji Shuuya, kamu pasti Fuyuka kan ? Yang ditangkep ama Kidou 17 tahun yang lalu ?"

Fuyuka yang masih malu - malu tikus (?) Hanya mengangguk.

"Gue juniornya si Kidou, Fuyuka, maukah kamu menikah denganku ?" Ucap Gouenji to the point (seperti biasanya).

Kali ini gantian Fuyuka yang twitches.

"Kalau langsung nikah gak mau, tapi karena kamu udah nyelametin aku. Aku mau deh buat diajak kencan" Ucap Fuyuka.

Dan mereka hidup bahagia selamanya... Moralnya, jangan remehkan Endou (apa hubungannya ?)

**Tamat**

Crystal: Awww...akhir yang bahagia...

Endou: *pundung di pojokan

Gouenji: Errmm...Thor ? Kayaknya Endou gak terima jadi bunglon

Crystal: *masih fangirling

Fuyuka: Kidou-San, sorry tadi aku mukulnya kekencengan ya...

Kidou: Sakit tau, Fuyuka-San...

Haruna: Yah gitu aja udah sakit, cengeng banget sih...

Kidou: *ngejar Haruna sambil bawa penggorengan* awas kamu Haruna

Haruna: *lari* Kyaaa...

Ok, let's give them some family moment..

Crystal: Terima kasih telah membaca dan request masih dibuka~


	4. One Sided Love

**Inazuma Eleven: Book Of Poem**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning: Jika Fic ini menyebabkan sakit perut berkelanjutan, rahang pegel, dan penyakit tertawa lainnya, maka itu diluar tanggung jawab saya**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Saya, Crystal Nyrent tidak memiliki Inazuma Eleven dan saudara - saudaranya**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Poem #4**

**One Sided Love**

Author's POV

Kali ini, aku akan menceritakan sebuah cerita dengan latar belakang Kota Inazuma. Ok mari kita mulai ceritanya~

Di suatu hari yang cerah secerah masa depanku (author malah doain masa depannya sendiri), seseorang dengan rambut putih / kayaknya abu pasir dengan sedikit merah di kanan kiri kayak kaki boneka kepitingku (?) sedang berjalan - jalan ke sekolah. Orang itu tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Ichino Nanasuke.

"Aoyama !" Ichino berteriak dengan suara 7 oktaf(?) miliknya.

Orang yang dipanggil langsung nengok. Ya, orang yang dipanggil sama Ichino itu adalah Aoyama Shunsuke yang merupakan sahabatnya sejak dia lahir (?). Ichino berlari ke arah sang sahabatnya dan mereka pun berjalan bersama layaknya sepasang pacar (?).

"Aoyama, kamu itu belum punya pacar kan ?" Tanya Ichino.

Muka Aoyama menegang untuk sekejap tapi Ichino gak liat and gak peduli.

"Belum kok, emangnya napa ?" Akhirnya Aoyama menjawab.

"Gak kok, cuma memastikan aja, soalnya akhir - akhir ini kita jarang makan bareng" Jawabnya Ichino.

"Oh kalau yang itu gara - gara gue erm..sibuk di perpus, tapi gue jadi deh, nanti kita bakal makan bareng".

"Bener nih ?".

"Suer, nanti gue tunggu lo di kantin"

**Saat Istirahat**

Ichino's POV

'Waduh, kayaknya Aoyama udah nunggu lama nih, lagian ntu guru pake acara minta tolong segala sih' batin gue.

Karena terlalu buru - buru, gua yang nyebrangin lorong gak liat kanan kiri (?) dulu, jadi gue pun nabrak sesuatu / seseorang / seekor / seberkas atau kata berimbuhan se- lainnya. Gue gak jatoh sih, masa mantan pemain bola yang kull gini bisa jatoh sih (gak ada hubungannya ya ?). Tapi berhubung gue nih anaknya baek (padahal sebenernya takut kalau yang ditabrak itu guru *plakk) makanya gue brenti buat liat siapa yang gue tabrak.

Ternyata yang gue tabrak itu si super innocent Akane. Awalnya sih gue mau ninggalin aja tapi, kalau liat wajahnya yang lama - lama jadi unyu, gue jadi gak tega ninggalinnya. Jadi gue bantuin aja si Akane.

"Ah, arigatou Ichino" Ucapnya dengan suara lembut khasnya itu.

Gue cuman ngangguk dan langsung pergi ke kantin. Sampai di kantin, ternyata Aoyama gak prenns bayangin aja, masa janjinya mau makan bareng, eh gataunya dia udah makan duluan.

"Aoyama, gitu lu ama gue. Katanya mau makan bareng, kok udah makan duluan"

"Kalo gue nunggu lo, pasti udah keburu bel" Jawabnya dengan santai kayak di pantai (?)

**KRIIIIIIIIIIING...**

Bel sekolah tanda waktu istirahat telah berakhir pun berbunyi.

"Tuh kan, gue bener. Dah gue balik dulu ye, sob" Pamitnya dan ia langsung menghilang layaknya anak hilang (?).

Loading...

0%

19%

38%

45%

65%

65%

**ERROR**

"WHAT ?! UDAH BEL ?! GUA KAN BELOM MAKAN !" Ichino pun berteriak - teriak gaje.

Hampir aja si ibu kantin memanggil satpam untuk membawanya ke RSJ, tapi dengan sogokan foto gue yang paling cetar membahana (?), ntu ibu kantin langsung mingkem. Tapi tetep aja gue TERPAKSA kembali ke kelas dengan cacing yang sudah berdemo tentang HAC alias Hak Asasi Cacing.

**Pulang Sekolah...**

Akhirnya pulang sekolah tiba jugaaa. Gue yang lagi jalan ngelewatin gerbang sekolah melihat Akane yang sedang berdiri di depan pagar sambil motret - motret Shindou yang kagak jauh dari sana. Tentu saja, Akane yang udah jadi profesional photographer (baca: stalker) bisa mendapat gambar 80% cowo dan 20% cewe itu dengan mudah.

'Kagetin ah, kalau dia kaget trus jatoh kan lumayan, gue bisa tangkep dia' Pikir gue.

Jadi gue ngagetin dia dengan cara bilang 'Ba !' Di telinganya tapi...

"Huh ? Ichino ? Napa ?" Ucapnya dengan polos sepolos mi polos (?).

**Gedubrak !**

'Waduh, ternyata dia kebal dari kekagetan' Pikirku.

"A-ano..itu, lo mau gak jadi pacar gue" Ucap gue diikuti dengan senyuman maut gue.

"Sorry, aku udah punya pacar" Ucapnya.

"APA ?! SIAPA PACAR LO ITU, HAH ?!"

Tiba - tiba, Aoyama masuk ke stage alias muncul entah gimana caranya. Dia langsung menghampiri Akane.

"Akane, ayo kita pulang bareng" Ucap Aoyama yang tidak menyadari keberadaan gue.

"Ichino, nih pacarku" Ucap Akane sambil menunjuk Aoyama.

Ichino pun langsung cengo tujuh turunan sementara Aoyama dan Akane jalan berdua sambil berpegangan kaki eh salah maksudnya tangan. Ichino langsung memiliki kata - kata yang ingin dia sampaikan...

**Nggak Pren Lo**

**Karya: Ichino Nanasuke Yang Dikhianati**

**.**

**Dia, Aoyama Shunsuke adalah sahabat karibku**

**Tunggu, maksudku, dia adalah MANTAN sahabat karibku**

**Tidak puaskah dia menyakitiku ?**

**Sejak 1 minggu yang lalu, dia tidak makan bersamaku**

**Dan sekarang ? Dia malah merebut Akane yang baru saja ingin kutembak**

**Sebenarnya, apa salahku ?!**

Author's POV

Yah, itulah puisi indah (baca: nista) yang baru saja dibuat oleh Ichino yang tersakiti. Sedang apa Ichino sekarang ? Oh, dia lagi makan daun, ngomong ama batu + garuk tembok. Jadi, kita bisa melihat moral disini yaitu, sahabat tidak selamanya setia :p

**Tamat**

Ichino: *pundung di pojokan*

Shinsuke: Author...Akane mana ? Seharusnya kan dia ngeliatin kita latihan.

Author: Oh, dia lagi ama Aoyama, lagi pacaran.

Shinsuke: Oh yaudah. *melihat Ichino dan menghampirinya* Ichino lagi apa ?

Ichino: *masih pundung* Akane, kenapa kau pergi

Fubuki: Halo semuanya~

Author: Fubuki, ngapain kamu disini ?

Shinsuke: *fangirling

Fubuki: Mao ngambil Yukimura

Author: Oh dia ada di kamarku lagi baca sekeranjang majalah Bobo

Fubuki: *pergi mencari Yukimura*

Author: Ok, satu chapter ini kupersembahkan untuk **Fuyukaze Mahou**. Sorry ya kalau garing.

Shinsuke: Yosh ! Request masih ditunggu kawan - kawan


	5. Replaced Relatives

**Inazuma Eleven: Book Of Poem**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning: Jika Fic ini menyebabkan sakit perut berkelanjutan, rahang pegel, dan penyakit tertawa lainnya, maka itu diluar tanggung jawab saya**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Saya, Crystal Nyrent tidak memiliki Inazuma Eleven dan saudara - saudaranya**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Poem #5**

**The Replaced Relatives**

Author's POV

Di sebuah kerajaan yang terpencil di tengah jurang (?), hiduplah seorang penari balet yang kurang terkenal. Walaupun kurang terkenal, si penari balet itu punya tubuh selentur karet. Bayangin aja, dia bisa nyentuh jari kakinya tanpa gerakin tangannya, gimana caranya ? Ya kakinya yang digerakin, gitu aja masih nanya. Penari balet ini bernama Nozaki Sakura.

Walaupun hidup dalam kehidupan yang bisa dibilang cukup mewah, Sakura tetep gak bahagia. Kenapa ? Karena ia tanpa sengaja menghilangkan benda pusaka (?) Miliknya yaitu sebuah pita pink yang digunakannya untuk ngegotik (?). Karena tidak mau kehilangan pita pink kesayangannya yang merupakan hadiah kelahirannya (?) Dari neneknya maka ia menghadap sang raja.

"Yang mulia" Sakura memberi salam sambil merunduk.

"Halo Sakura !" Seseorang menyambutnya dengan ceria.

Sakura's POV

Aku mendongak dan melihat si trio rumus fisika.

"Weh, buset dah lu bertiga. Bisa habis kesabaran gue, mana lagi bulan puasa untung aja gua gak puasa" Ucap sang Author yang tiba - tiba muncul.

"Author, kita kan juga pengen ngeksis" Ucap Alpha dengan muka sedatar triplek (?) miliknya.

"Yes Author, gue stuju ame Alpha" Si Kakek Gamma menyetujui.

"Makanya, Author bikin juga dong cerita tentang kami" Tambah Beta.

"Oh kalau itu sih bisa diatur. Tapi janji ya, jangan balik - balik lagi" Ucap Author.

"OK !" Ucap mereka bertiga dan (akhirnya) mereka pergi, Author pun menghilang.

Balik ke cerita...

"Yang mulia" Aku mengucapkan salam (lagi).

"Apa ada masalah, Sakura" Ucap sang raja.

Aku mendongak untuk memastikan raja dan ratu itu bukan trio fisika. Dan ternyata mereka adalah raja dan ratu yang terpaksa (?) Bernama Someoka Ryuugo dan Urabe Rika (Whhaat ? Gak ada yang bagusan ya ? | namanya juga di tengah jurang).

"Ah, Sakura ? Ada apa ?" Tanya sang raja boping (botak pinky) dengan (sok) bijak.

"E-etto, hamba mau minta ijin buat cuti buat mencari pita keramat milikku" Ucapku.

"APA KAMU MAU CUTI ? DOUBLE WHAT ?! Trus yang nari di sini siapa bla bla bla bla..." Sang ratu bernama Rika tersebut ngoceh dengan gaulnya sambil meminjam sedikit kata - kata milik Hikaru.

Author's POV

Dari pada kita liat yang satu ini, mending kita liat ke tempat lain. Di tempat lain, ada seorang pengembara yang menemukan seutas pita yang tergeletak di jalanan dekat sebuah istana megah nan mewah. Sang pengembara ini merasa lelah maka ia memutuskan untuk minta nebeng di salah satu rumah warga. Dia pun mengetuk pintu yang ada di depannya.

**Tok ! Tok ! Tok !**

Setelah menunggu selama 1 minggu (?), sesorang pun keluar dan menyambutnya. Orang itu bernama Kirino Ranmaru itu memasang wajah bingung saat melihat seekor elang nyengir (?) Di depan rumahnya hanya cengo.

"Permisi nyonya, saya mau nginep di sini selama 2 hari, boleh gak ?" Tanya si pengembara.

"Ha ? Kita aja belum kenal, lo malah mau langsung nginep. Pake manggil gue 'nyonya' lagi" Jawab Kirino.

"Oh iya, nama gue Matatagi Hayato. Jadi gue boleh numpang kan di sini ?" Tanyannya lagi.

"Gue Kirino Ranmaru, hmm...gue kasih gak ya..?" Kirino bergumam pada diri sendiri.

Tiba - tiba, muncul lah sisi jahil milik Kirino.

"Boleh deh, asal lo bacain gue puisi ama kasih gue kado" Jawabnya.

"Yaelah, tapi biarin deh daripada gua tidur di trotoar"

**Please Let Me In**

**By: Matatagi Hayato yang TERPAKSA**

**.**

**Aku adalah seorang pengembara, berasal dari sebuah negara nan jauh di sana**

**Dengan susah payah, aku turun dari atas ke jurang ini**

**Kenapa ? Karena sebenernya gue di tonjok ama Tetsukado ke sini (?)**

**Sekarang, aku di sini tanpa rumah dan makanan, jadi tolong biarkan aku masuk**

Matatagi mengakhiri puisinya dan memberikan pita yang ia temukan di got deket istana ke Kirino.

"WHAT ?! KOK PITANYA SAKURA ADA DI LO ?! JANGAN - JANGAN LO SAKURA LAGI. CEPET MASUK !" Teriak Kirino sambil menyuruh (baca: melempar) Matatagi masuk.

Mereka berdua yang sudah ada di dalam rumah tidak menyadari bahwa Nozaki Sakura melihat sepupunya Kirino salah orang. Dan ia tau bahwa Kirino hanya percaya pada apa yang dia lihat dan tidak percaya pada telingannya. Itu artinya di budeg eh salah, maksudnya dia itu gak bakal percaya ama pembelaan Sakura walaupun ia memanggil hakim, pengacara dan saudara - saudaranya. Akhirnya dengan wajah kusut sekusut rambutku (?), Sakura harus kembali ke istana.

Sakura's POV

'Mampus gue, mana pita gue di tangan orang asing itu. Itu artinya gue harus beli pita baru, bisa abis tabungan gue (alah pita doang)' Pikirku.

'Oh iya, gue punya ide. Mending gue ikutin aja ajakan Ratu Rika waktu itu buat nikahin pangeran. Yah, walaupun orangnya sama - sama gosong, setidaknya gue bisa beli pita sebanyak banyaknya' Pikirku (lagi).

Dengan kecepatan yang gue pinjam dari Matatagi. Gue balik ke istana buat menerima tawaran ratu Rika untuk menikahi Kurama sang pangeran.

Author's POV

Ya, Kurama Norihito adalah seorang pangeran. Kok bisa ? Liat aja, itemnya pas ama Rika and Someoka. Warna rambutnnya pas ama Rika, mukanya mesem mulu kaya Someoka. Gimana gak pas ?

Tapi, sebenernya Kurama itu memiliki banyak kelebihan. Contoh: wajah terlebih mesem (?), kulit terlebih hitam (?), mata terlebih gede (?), tubuh terlebih pendek (?) Dan emosi yang dilebih - lebihkan *plakk.

Dan itulah akhir cerita (gaje) ini. Pesan moral kali ini adalah manfaatkan tawaran yang ada saat and terpuruk (?) Dan jangan lupa, terkadang keluarga kerajaan itu tidak seperti keluarga kerajaan (?)

**Tamat**

Crystal: Awalnya sih mau bikin 2 part, tapi gak jadi ah

Kurama: Napa ? Gara - gara lu gua gak bisa ngeksis tau

Crystal: Kok kamu yang sewot, lagian kalau nih cerita jadi 2 part, kamu gak bakal ada

Kurama: *menghilang

Sakura: *pundung di pojokan* gua gak mau nikah sama Kurama, aku gak matre

Matatagi: Emangnya awalnya lu bikin Sakura pacaran ama siapa

*jealousy detector said: Matatagi's Jealous !*

Crystal: With Matatagi

Matatagi: *terbang ke langit ke sembilan*

Crystal: Waduh ! Kurama menghilang layaknya Casper. Biarin aja ah, maaf ya kalau beberapa hari ini gak publish. Requestnya ditunggu ! Jaa..

Semuanya: Tunggu ! Ada yang lo lupain

Crystal: Huh ? Oh iya, hampir lupa untuk diingetin ama chara IE yang (tumben - tumbenan) baik

Semuanya: *twitches*

Crystal: Selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa bagi yang merayaka ! Sorry ya telat :p ! Jaa...


	6. Because Of Poetry

**Inazuma Eleven: Book Of Poem **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning: Jika Fic ini menyebabkan sakit perut berkelanjutan, rahang pegel, dan penyakit tertawa lainnya, maka itu diluar tanggung jawab saya**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Saya, Crystal Nyrent tidak memiliki Inazuma Eleven dan saudara - saudaranya**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Poem #6**

**Because Of Poetry**

Author's POV

Wah ! Hari ini silau men. Gimana gak ? Mataharinya aja ada 2, satu matahari, satu lagi Taiyou (?) Di rumah sakit. Tapi itu bukan hal yang penting, kenapa ? Karena nih cerita bukan tentang tuh anak yang lagi ngerem telor (?) Di rumah sakit. (Woi cepetan woi | iya iya), nih cerita tentang kesialan seorang Fubuki Atsuya, inget ATSUYA, bukan SHIROU.

Lanjut, sekarang sang Fubuki kembar ini sedang ada di kelas yang berada di sekolah Raimon di Inazuma Town. Saat ini seorang guru bernama Shindou Takuto (?) Sedang mengajar Bahasa Indonesia (?) Pada siswa - siswi SMP Raimon itu. Mereka sedang membahas tentang puisi, puisi baru dan bukan puisi yang udah bangkotan (?) A.K.A pantun.

**Teng ! Teng ! Teng !**

Bel pulang pun berbunyi. Sontak, semua murid langsung lari keluar layaknya ada langit jatuh (?).

Weits, tapi mereka kalah cepat ama si ibu *plakk eh bapak guru kita yang satu ini.

"PAUSE !" Teriak Bapak Shindou.

Otomatis, semua orang yang tadinya mau keluar langsung ngerem nge-drift layaknya Nissan GTR. Mereka tampak khawatir sambil celinagak - celinguk.

"Ha ? Mana pausnya, pak ?" Ucap semua murid itu.

Shindou hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat kelakuan anak - anakjejadiannya itu.

"Pause bukan paus. Ah sudahlah, bapak punya tuga buat kalian, bapak mau kalian masing - masing bikin satu puisi. Kumpulinnya besok" Ucap pak Shindou.

"WOKEH PAK !" Jawab mereka dengan suara 7 oktaf masing - masing.

Setelah menjawab mereka langsung menghilang pake efek asap. Pak Shindou pun ikut hilang ditelan bumi. Tapi ternyata, di kelas itu masih ada dua makhluk, dua makhluk yang serupa tapi tak sama. Sepasang kaki napak yang sepasang kagak bro. Mereka adalah...Fubuki Shirou dan Atsuya (*gedubrak* siapa yang gak napak ? | Atsuya lagi ngangkat kakinya sambil tidur).

"ATSUYA ! BANGUN !" Shirou berteriak.

Atsuya yang entah mendengarnya atau tidak hanya mengubah posisi tidurnya.

'Etdah, gue lupa, Atsuya kan ganteng alias gangguan telinga' pikir Shirou.

Lalu, tiba - tiba sebuah ide bersinar layaknya piring yang abis dicuci pake s*nl*ght di otak Shirou.

"Atsuya~ada cewek cantik yang mau jadi pacarmu tuh~" Ucap Shirou.

Entah si anak berambut jingga pastel yang namanya Atsuya itu kesambet apa. Pas denger kata - kata sodara kembarnya yang berambut keabuan itu dia langsung tegak sambil nyisir - nyisir rambut, tidak lupa memasang senyum ketjehnya yang cetar membahana di mata orang lain. Tapi, yang anak itu lihat bukanlah seorang cewek cantik melainkan Shirou yang sedang tertawa terpingkal - pingkal sambil guling - guling.

"IIIHH...KAKAK, AWAS YA..." Teriak Atsuya.

Akhirnya, terjadilah kejar - kejaran antara kucing dan anjing *plakk, eh maksudnya anatara kakak kembar dan adik kembar. Mereka terus kejar - kejaran sampai ke rumah mereka yang terletak di Hokkaido (?) Sampai di rumah, Atsuya langsung bersantai sedangkan Shirou langsung belajar.

Atsuya's POV

'Nih anak rajin amet ya, baru tadi belajar sekarang udah belajar lagi' Pikirku.

"Weh, aniki ngapain lo belajar ?" Tanya gue dengan bahasa tersopan (?) gue.

"Huh ? Emang kamu gak inget, Pak Shindou kan ngasih tugas bikin puisi buat besok" Jelas Shirou.

"Oh" Jawab gue singkat en padat.

"Gak bikin sekarang ?" Tanya aniki dengan wajah innocentnya yang kyut banget dimata banyak orang,

"Males banget, nanti aja ah. Gue mau main dulu" Ucap gue sambil ngambil PSP.

**Keesokan Harinya...**

Seperti biasanya, gue ama aniki kejar - kejaran saat menuju ke sekolah, gimana enggak ? Wong sekolahnya di Inazuma Town, padahal kite berdua tinggal di Hokkaido, mana lagi menghemat jadi harus lari - lari deh. Sampai di sekolah ternyata, sekolah sudah seramai pasar malam, ada yang mengobrol, membaca buku, makan, harlem shake (?), ngegotik (?) Bahkan sampe dagang sayur (?). Karena gak tahan dengan keramaian maka kami langsung duduk di tempat biasa.

"Atsuya, kemarin kamu udah bikin puisi belum ?" Tanya aniki tiba - tiba.

"Huh ? Puisi ?" Jawabku.

Author's POV

Loading:

10%

50%

73%

85%

99%

100%

Loading Complete..

"WHAAAATTT ?! GUE LUPA !" Atsuya berteriak sehingga membuat gempa bumi berkekuatan 8,7 SR.

Dengan kecepatan Kazemaru, dia langsung melesat ke atap sekolah. Ngapain ? Masih nanya, ya bikin puisi lah. Tapi karena si Atsuya itu seceroboh Endou *digampar Endou* maka ia lupa untuk membawa kertas dan alat tulis. Merasa seperti orang primitif, ia mengambil sebuah arang yang tiba - tiba muncul (kenapa gak pensil ama kertas aja yang muncul ?) Dan menuliskan kata - kata di tembok.

Belum 5 kalimat yang ia tulis, 3 orang cleaning service datang dengan (sok) cool. Atsuya pun kaget setengah hidup layaknya anak kecil yang ketahuan mencuri. Bukan karena ketahuan tapi karena pemeran cleaning service itu adalah... Trio Rumus Fisika.

"Heh ! Apa yang kamu lakukan pada tembok itu ?" Tanya Beta dengan gaya preman.

"E-eh, aku gak ngapa - ngapain kok" Ucap Atsuya.

"No, kayaknya kamu telah melanggak HAT" Ucap Gamma dengan lebaynya.

"HAT ?" Atsuya bingung.

"Hak Asasi Tembok, baka" Jawab Alpha dengan wajah sedatar temboknya.

"Dan karena itu, ente harus dihukum" Aku yang tiba - tiba muncul berkata.

"Eh, tu-tunggu dulu..." Ucap Atsuya gelagapan.

Dari pada ada kekerasan mending kita langsung skip aja. Jadi, di kelas Shirou en Atsuya, guru Bahasa Indonesia kita yang labil soal gaya rambut ini telah berdiri tegak saat Atsuya masuk ke kelas dengan cara yang paling elit yakni merobohkan pintunya. Sang guru pun akhirnya menyuruh Atsuya membacakan PR-nya.

**Because Of You**

**By: Fubuki Atsuya Yang Lagi Gak Mood**

**.**

**Ini semua karena kamu, ya kamu orang yang membuatku begini**

**Gara - gara kamu, aku disuruh membersihkan tembok**

**Coba saja kamu gak pernah muncul di dunia ini**

**Pasti, tanganku ini masih mulus kayak fulus**

**Aku membecimu, aku tak mau melihatmu lagi**

**Aku tidak akan pernah memafkanmu, puisi**

Jadi, setelah Atsuya membacakan (baca: curhat tentang) puisi tersebut. Atsuya mendapat hadiah berupa...hukuman mencuci WC selama 1 bulan belum lagi ditambah sebuah jitakan maut ala Shindou-Sensei yang bernilai 0,1 yen.

Selamat atas keberhasilanmu tuan Fubuki Atsuya. Pesan moral kali ini adalah jangan lupa untuk membawa pensil jika ingin mengerjakan PR di atap sekolah..

**Tamat**

Crystal: Yup ! Chapter ini selesai ! Dan aku udah nepatin janji.

Gamma: Thor gimana sih, masa kita jad cleaning service

Crystal: Kita itu harus saling mensyukuri *angel*

Alpha, Beta, Gamma: *ngambek*

Crystal: Ya sudahlah, terserah mereka

Shindou: Kok gue ada lagi ?

Crystal: Shindou kan yang paling pinter bikin lagu, jadi ya aku masukin aja.

Fubuki Twins: Kok gak ada chara yang se angkatan ama kita sih ?

Crystal: Oh iya aku lupa, udah ah biarin aja. Yang penting request masih ditunggu...Jaa~


	7. Mommy ! I Love You

**Inazuma Eleven: Boof Of Poem**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning: Jika Fic ini menyebabkan sakit perut berkelanjutan, rahang pegel, dan penyakit tertawa lainnya, maka itu diluar tanggung jawab saya**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Saya, Crystal Nyrent tidak memiliki Inazuma Eleven dan saudara - saudaranya**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Poem #7**

**Mother's Day**

Author's POV

Ah, hari yang gak enak kenapa ? Karena di luar ada hujan kodok (?). Tapi, bagi anak - anak yang ada di sekolah mereka biasa aja. Kenapa ? Karena di sekolah tersebut ada sebuah pelindung canggih yang dapat melindungi kepala atau **A** Device **T**o Protect **A P**ack Of students disingkat **ATAP**.

"Anak - anak, besok adalah hari spesial buat para ibu. Hari apa...?" Tanya Beta-Sensei.

"Hari Ibu, Bu !" Jawab semua murid dengan kom to the pak, kompak.

"Bagus, pokoknya ibu mau kalian semua bikin sesuatu buat mama kalian. Besok kalian ceritain di kelas ya..." Ucap Beta-Sensei.

"Kenapa ?" Tanya para murid layaknya iklan b*sk**t.

"Banyak nanya, udah pokoknya bikin aja !"

**WIUUU...WIUUU...WIIUU...**

Suara sirine berbunyi.

"Gawat ! Gawat !" Si rambut hijau Fei berteriak.

**Brak !**

Alpha dan Gamma membanting pintu dan masuk ke kelas.

"Ono opo ?" Tanya mbah Alpha.

"Ono opo ono opo ! Profesional dikit napa ? Mestinya pake bahasa alien, you know ?" Gamma memulai sesi ceramahnya.

"Weh, bukanya tolongin malah berantem disana" si Saryuu...uuu negor.

"Whatever lha, nah kenapa ?" Tanya Gamma.

"Itu Beta-Sensei meledak !" Lapor Fei.

"Oh meledak, itu sih udah biasa" Jawab Alpha dengan muka aspalnya.

**Teng ! Teng ! Teng !**

Bunyi bel tanda kematian bagi Alpha dan Gamma.

"Alpha...Gamma..."

**Jeng Jeng Jeng ! Jeng !**

Suara kematian telah terdengar. Rasakanlah hukuman dari Betakong (?).

**Duak ! Buak ! Meong (?) ! Guk Guk (?) ! Cicit Cuwit (?) !**

Ok mending kita tinggalkan 3 orang yang lagi berantem itu. Kita skip ke bagian dimana Fei sudah sampai di rumahnya yang tercintah.

"Tadaimah~" Ucap Fei dengan gembira.

"Okaerinasai !" Sang malaikat pencabut nyawa (di bouncer rabbit ama Fei | Hwaaaaa...Fei jahat | biarin :P) eh malaikat yang paling baik deh yaitu Mami Kinako.

"Mami ! Mami !" Panggil Fei.

"Iya Fei, ada apa ?" Tanya Maminya dengan senyum Sein.

"Weh, nama gua gak usah dibawa - bawa kaleus" Wah kelihatannya Sein gak terima.

"Biarin, males tau harus tulis malaikat, mending tulis nama malaikatnya aja langsung" Balesku.

"Sekarep lo dah" Sein mulai marah

"Sejak kapan Sein jadi alay ?" Tanya Desuta yang ikut - ikutan nimbrung

"Bukan masalah lo" Sein dan aku teriak bersama - sama.

Ok lupakan perdebatan tadi, kita balik lagi ke Fei.

"Itu Ma, Beta-Sensei suruh Fei buat bikin sesuatu buat Mama di hari Ibu" Lapor (?) Fei.

"Trus ? Gue harus bilang 'wow' gitu ?" Tanya Mami Kinako.

"Weh ! Salah naskah tuh !" Aku berteriak.

"Oh iya, oke ulang lagi !" Kinako teriak balik.

Camera ! Roll ! Action !

"Wah, itu bagus dong, nak" Ucap Kinako.

"Umm...kira - kira Fei harus bikin apa ya ?"

"Bikin gambar ?" Tebak Kinako.

"Tidak !"

"Prakarya ?" Tebaknya lagi

"Tidak !"

"Masakan ?" Wonderbot ikutan nimbrung.

"Tidak !"

"Karya seni ?" Papi Asurei ikutan

"Bisa jadi !"

"Weh ! Kok jadi Inazuma pintar sih ?" Aku protes.

"Oh iya sorry" Fei dan keluarganya minta maaf.

"Jadi, Fei mau bikin apa ?" Tanya Papi Asurei.

"Himitsu~" Fei bernyanyi.

**Keesokan Harinya...**

Fei's POV

"Fei Rune" Beta-Sensei memanggilku untuk menunjukan karyaku.

Aku maju ke depan kelas sambil membawa secarik kertas yang berisi karya buatanku.

"Selamat Pagi teman - teman dan guruku. Hari ini saya akan membacakan sebuah puisi" Aku memberi sambutan singkat.

**Mommy ! Love You**

**By: Fei Yang Cayank Ama Mami**

**.**

**Mawar yang itu merah gak ada yang bilang biru**

**Buat Mama kalau aku punya satu**

**Tapi, sayangnya aku gak punya**

**Memang bukan itu sih intinya, mau tau intinya ?**

**Intinya Mommy, I Love You !**

**Aku, Fei Rune, Papa dan Wonderbot sayang ama Mommy polepel**

Author's POV

Wah, wah ternyata puisi Fei punya dampak yang cukup besar terhadap murid - murid dan gurunya. Alhasil, berkat puisi indah (baca: nista) tersebut, Beta-Sensei dengan sangat baiknya menghadiahkan sebutir telur ayam di tugas Fei saat ini.

"TIDAAAK !" Si Saryuu...uuu meratapi ehemukeehemnya yang telah gagal melaksanakan tugas dari Beta-Sensei.

**Tamat**

Crystal: Yosh ! Selesai !

Gamma: Oi Thor, maksudnya bel tanda kematian itu apa ?

Crystal: Oh, kurang jelas ya ? Aku kasih bonus Omake deh

**Omake**

**Yang Terjadi Setelah Bel Berbunyi...**

"ADOUW !" Alpha dan Gamma di jewer layaknya anak bandel.

"Awas kalian ya, gini - gini gue itu guru lho" si Beta pamer.

"Beta-Sensei !" Panggil Manto.

"Iya Manto ?" Beta menjawab sambil tersenyum.

"Kenapa Sensei ngamuknya gak dari tadi ?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Tadi kan Sensei masih jadi guru jadi harus jaim dong. Sekarang kan udah pulang, berarti gak harus jaim, nah sekarang Sensei mau kasih hukuman dulu ya buat ni 2 cleaning service, Jaa~"Ucap Beta-Sensei.

**The End**

Crystal: Udah jelas kan ?

**Krik Krik Krik**

SFX: Teganya, teganya dirimu padaku, Oh~

Crystal: Huh ngeselin, ya udah lah terserah. Fic ini kupersembahkan untuk **asunarune **yang request Inazuma Eleven Go Chrono Stone dan untuk Mama yang baru gak lama ini Ulang tahun. Selamat Ulang tahun Mama, semoga sehat selalu, panjang umur, banyak rejeki dan selalu diberkahi oleh Tuhan Yang Maha Esa. Jaa~

**Review~**


	8. Castle Choir

**Inazuma Eleven: Book Of Poem **

** . **

**.**

** . **

** Warning: Jika Fic ini menyebabkan sakit perut berkelanjutan, rahang pegel, dan penyakit tertawa lainnya, maka itu diluar tanggung jawab saya **

** . **

** . **

**.**

** Disclaimer: Saya, Crystal Nyrent tidak memiliki Inazuma Eleven dan saudara - saudaranya**

** .**

** .**

** .**

**Poem #8**

**Castle Choir**

Authors POV

Akhirnya bisa jadi pencerita lagiiiii...ok kita mulai aja ceritanya. Alkisah, di sebuah kerajaan di atas puncak gunung Everest, Hiduplah dua orang sahabat puuuiiinter buuuaaanget (tapi warna rambutnya gak bener) yaitu Manabe Jinichirou dan Minaho Kazuto.

Di suatu hari yang gak cerah - cerah amat sih, tepatnya di hari ulang tahun kerajaan itu, sang putri, Mizukawa berniat membuat pasukan padus yang nantinya akan menyanyikan lagu rasional *plakk eh..nasional maksudnya di emperan (?) istana. Maka, setelah 5 dekade berlalu, akhirnya sang putri telah memutuskan 10 orang anak laki - laki umur 13 - 15 tahun dan 10 yang perempuan yang akan membentuk paduan suara istana (kok kedengarannya kayak lomba nyanyi ya ?).

"Perhatian ! Perhatian ! Saya selaku tuan putri di sini telah memilih 20 anak yang akan ikut memeriahkan ulang tahun kemerdekaan. Mereka adalah..."

Sang putri membacakan serentetan nama - nama, dari yang kukenal sampai yang gak pernah kudengar.

"Dan yang terakhir, Minaho Kazuto ! Akhirnya selese juga, udah gue disuruh buatin, disuruh bacain pula" Ucap Tuan putri.

Erm...abaikan saja kalimat tadi, sekarang mari kita lihat si tokoh utama di sini yaitu Si Mbek Manabe.

Manabe's POV

**"Apa ?! Bisa mateng gue ?!" Pikirku.**

"Yang namanya di sebutin tadi, langsung pergi ke halaman istana untuk bernyanyi dengan kodok" Perintah Sang Putri dengan judes, angkuh, sombong dan sinonimnya yang lain.

"Tidak, Minaho ! Jangan pergi ! Kumohon !" Pinta Manabe.

"Lo kenapa sih Man ? Kesambet jin blok M ?" Tanya Minaho dengan herannya.

"Nanti kalo lo pergi yang temenin gue siapa ?"

"Hmm...pikir aja sendiri lo kan pinter. Udah ya, gue mau pergi dulu. Bye !" oh teganya engkau Minaho.

**"Pokoknya gue bersumpah, gue bakal jadi padus kali gak gue bakal bikin puisi paling indah di dunia ini !"**

**Jder ! Jder ! Jder**

**Satu hari sebelum hari kemerdekaan...**

Pelajaran agama di sekolah, lumayan enak sih tapi kali ini enak banget ! Mau tau kenapa ? Lha gimana gak enak ? Orang gurunya yang ngajar padus ya artinya kagak ada gurunya. Satu kelas ya rusuh deh. Ada yang tawuran, main kartu dari kertas, bikin menara pisa kw 1.789 bahkan sampe ada yang ngemis dalem kelas. Kelas tang awalnya seribut pasar pas lebaran pun tiba - tiba sediem kuburan, kenapa ? Karena, ada yang masuk kelas yaitu Minaho sama Tenma.

"Permisi ! Kami dari padus di suruh buat manggil satu orang yang dipilih jadi padus dadakan, yaitu..." Si Tenma udah sok sopan, kasih jeda dramatis lagu.

**"Gue dong ! Please ! Please !" **Aku berdoa dalam hati.

"Mana..." Buset dah ntu anak demen amat kasih jeda.

Tapi, di sini yang depannya 'Mana' kan gue doang. Jangan - jangan...

"Mana...Tsuruginya ?!" Akhirnya si choco horn itu menyelesaikan kaimatnya.

**Gedubrak !**

**"Hilang ! Hilang harapan gue satu - satunya !" Pikirku.**

"Eh, ada Tenma. Ngapain bukannya lo padus ?" Tanya Tsurugi yang baru balik dari toilet.

"Nah, ni die yang dicari. Yuk ! Lo disuruh ikut padus !" Ucap Tenma yang kemudian pergi dengan (baca: nyeret) Tsurugi.

"Yah, bikin puisi deh nanti"

**Keesokan harinya...**

Hari ini, ada upacara kemerdekaan kerajaan gaje ini. Aku yang malangnya tidak terpilih menjadi anggota padus harus menepati janjiku. Saat upacara telah dimulai, aku melihat ke arah pasukan padus. Kulihat, sebuah senyum menghiasi masing - masing wajah mereka. Tapi, kok padus bawa kodok ya ? Trus kenapa Tenma bawanya Shunsuke bukannya kodok ? Dan kok cowoknya 14 ?

Ok, upacara dimulai dan hampir selesai. Pas udah mau bubar semua, gue langsung maju kedepan, nyamber mic punya pembina upacara a.k.a sang raja dan membuat pengumuman.

"Tunggu sebentar !" Teriakku.

Otomatis, semua yang awalnya udah sebrasi karena udah selesai pun harus mengurungkan niatnya buat pulang.

"Aku punya sebuah persembahan untuk negeri ini.."

**Paduan Suara**

**Created By: Manabe Jinichirou Si Mat Freak**

**Hari ini, aku berdiri di sini !**

**Di atas podium, tepat di samping Sang Raja dan Tuan Putri yang cantik**

**Kalian pasti bertanya kenapa ! Kalau tidak, artinya lo gak setia kawan**

**Aku berdiri di sini karena sebuah janji dan sumpah**

**Sumpahku seorang dan janjiku dengan sahabat**

**Aku di sini menanggung malu hanya karena tidak terpilih menjadi anggota padus !**

**Minaho bisakah kau melihatku ? Aku sudah menepati janji**

Author's POV

Setelah pembacaan puisi indah (baca:nista) tersebut. Manabe langsung di tangkap oleh para penjaga istana karena telah bertindak lancang berupa mengambil mic Sang Raja secara paksa dan membacakan puisi nista di sampin Sang Raja. Weitts, tunggu dulu blom selesai kok ceritanya.

**Di Penjara...**

Seorang anak laki - laku yang bernama Manabe sedang berbincang - bincang dengan host kita Minaho Kazuto dari balik jeruji besi.

"Jadi, Manabe kenapa anda busa berada di sini ?" Tanya Minaho.

"Masih nanya lo Naho. Ini gara - gara dare lo tau" Jawab Manabe dengan kesal.

"Siapa suruh lo milih dare coba lo pilih truth"

"Terserah lo deh, tapi ngomong - ngomong kok padus tadi cowoknya ada 14 ?" Tanya Manabe.

"Itu kerajaan kita kekurangan stok cewek bersuara perak. Jadi, Shindou, Kirino, Kariya ama Tsunderugi disuruh pura - pura jadi cewek deh"

Dan penjelasan itu menutup semuanya

**The End**

Author: Yeay ! Selesai dalam eaktu satu hari !

Manabe: *pundung di pojokan* sialan lo Minaho

Tsuntugi: Masa gue jadi cewek mau taro di mana ni muka ?

Author: Salah sendiri, tau gak pertama kali aku ngeliat kamu, aku kira kamu cewek tau. Itu gara - gara aku liat spiral di rambutmu itu.

Tsurugi: Terserah lo deh

Author: Nah gitu dong, selamat hari kemerdekaan Indonesia ya...Sorry agak telat ! Ini juga sebuah request dari . Terima kasih telah membaca, Jaa~

**Review~**


End file.
